


Hold Me Now

by Kyoshu_Koi



Series: Klance Week 2016 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klanceweek2k16, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoshu_Koi/pseuds/Kyoshu_Koi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh so that's how you shut him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Free Day

‘I’m boorrreeeedddddd,” Lance droned, sliding down from his perch on one of the rec. rooms chairs and sloshing onto the floor like a puddle of Lance goop.

Keith didn’t even glance up from cleaning his dagger, “Then entertain yourself.”

Lance shot him a look, “What part of ‘I’m boorrreeeedddddd’ did you not understand?” he asked with a huff, rolling onto his stomach and spreading out like the annoying, dumbass starfish he was. All he needed to do was paint himself pink and throw on some Hawaiian shorts to complete the look.

“What part of ‘entertain yourself’ did you not understand,” Keith shot back.

“The ‘entertain’ part,” Lance grumbled into the Altean tiling – which was basically just a smooth sheet of metal thrown over the floor. “And the ‘yourself’ part.

“Then you’re an idiot.”

“You know what? Why don’t you suck my –”

“Not interested,” Keith spat, gagging at the mere thought.

Lance grumbled some obscenities and flopped around on the floor. “I’m boorrreeeedddddd, Keith. Boorrreeeedddddd. Bored with one b, two o’s, three r’s, four e’s, and six d’s. Boorrreeeedddddd.”

Keith glanced up from his knife and raised an eyebrow. Lance’s face lit up. “Then. Fix. It. One letter for each needed.”

Lance scowled.

A few minutes of tense – yet oh so blissful on Keith’s part – silence passed before Lance rocked himself up into a sitting position. A few more passed as a lightbulb flickered on and off above his head – ‘cause god knows what was actually in it.

He got to his feet, prancing over to the couch Keith was on and saying: “Scooch it.”

“Wha – wait, Lance, no –” Keith’s protests went in one ear, taking only a short pit stop in one of the many unused parts of Lance’s brain, and out the other. Keith didn’t know if Lance understood what ‘no’ meant or if he was just blatantly ignoring Keith – he probably was, the narcissistic bastard.

Keith glowered at the six-foot figure in front of him, trying to pressure him into combusting as he settled himself next to Keith.

“Comfy,” Lance mumbled, face practically pressed into whatever material made up the couch.

“Not,” Keith snapped, “Off. Now.”

“Well it’s comfy for me,” Lance huffed. Keith’s face scrunched up even tighter in anger and Lance sighed, almost in defeat.

Almost.

With a quick jerk of his leg, the blue Paladin shove himself behind Keith, effectively trapping the fighter between his limbs. “There,” Lance said approvingly, wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders and pulling him into Lance’s chest, “Comfy?”

“No.”

“Keeeeiiiiittttthhhhhh,” Lance grumbled. He dropped his head on top of Keith’s with a maniac grin and dug his chin into the boy’s skull.

“Ow.” Keith mumbled, hands flying up to protect his head. Owowowowowowow! Stop! Lance!”

“Not ‘till you admit you’re comfy.”

“I’m comfy, okay, I’m comfy and you’re warm so just stop, owowow.”

Lance let up with a smile, “Warm?”

Keith blushed and rebutted with: “And your chest’s squishy.”

“Is not,” Lance defended, dropping his chin onto Keith’s shoulder so he could glare at him. “My abs have abs.”

Keith turned, raising an eyebrow as his nose brushed Lance’s. They both flinched at the sudden contact but nether backed down.

It was snark time, after all. “That’s not biologically possible,” Keith countered.

Lance gasped, “Oh no you did not. I will let you know that I passed my bio class with flying colors.”

“Mm-hm,” Keith made a noise of false agreement.

“It is so possible for abs to have abs,” Lance snapped, “I’m the best example.”

“Really?”

Lance scoffed, leaning closer until his nose was squished against Keith’s. He glared into Keith’s eyes, trying his best to intimidate him.

It didn’t work.

“Do you even know how abs work? I bet you don’t know how abs work. The great, mighty, all amazing Keith doesn’t know that abs can have abs. And he doesn’t believe the even greater, more mighty-er, all-er amazing-er Lance when he says it’s possible."

Keith rolled his eyes.

He leaned in ever so slightly, giving Lance a quick peck on the lips before facing forwards against and snuggling against Lance’s chest. It was actually pretty comfy; Lance was tall enough and had broad enough shoulders to box Keith in.

He wouldn’t mind staying like this for a bit, his eyes were getting droopy and it was a nice feeling.

Lance let out a squeak – Keith could almost feel Lance’s temperature skyrocket against his neck, skin practically boiling from the blush spreading across his lanky body – but remained quiet.

Huh, so _that’s_ how you shut him up?


End file.
